User talk:Herr Wozzeck
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, Herr Wozzeck. Since you have edited the File:Head Shot.jpg page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis--he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Board Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. --- Sunflower Official (Talk) 13:27, May 30, 2011 Greetings and congratulations Just wanted to stop and say hello and that you did an excellent job on your first mission.--Zervziel 07:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I've read your question about a possible new Stu-page and you make a good case. But I would like to read through the mission before deciding, since I did that with all the other Sue-pages. So this is simply to let you know that I have seen your message and I will get back to you with an answer as soon as it is possible for me. Cheers! EileenAlphabet 22:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! After reading the mission, I'll say that I am on board with you making a page for the Stu. Besides the thing you mentioned in your message, I was "impressed" by him randomly and inexplicably visiting other games to learn lessons which he then promptly chucked out the window, making it all completely pointless. And the thing with the starship and the sun. So yeah, you might want to ask Guvnor and Antigone for feedback as well, but my vote is a yes. Cheers! --EileenAlphabet 17:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Interesting note While I was browsing through your 5th mission, the mention of Emmeline's parents visiting the Earth during the "20th centery" reminded me of an interesting piece of content cut from the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC that I discovered a while back. Apparently, an Asari survey ship crash-landed on Earth due to FTL problems sometime during the Elizabethan period while they were searching for a Prothean data cache (ostentiably the one on Mars); when they managed to repair the ship and leave the planet, the mass effect fields produced by the drive core may have accidentally caused the storm which wiped out the Spanish Armada. Among the crew members of this ship was a young Samara, who seems to have done exploring of her own and might have inspired some of Shakespeare's sonnets. (Of course, it should be noted that this incident made sense, as opposed to Emmeline's parents visiting Earth for no obvious reason at all.) If you're interested, the cut content is on the Mass Effect wiki, in the "Mass Effect 2 Cut Content" page. I'm not sure if you saw this before or not, but I couldn't resist bringing it up.Watcher of the PPC 04:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Latest Stories edit First, I didn't say welcome back before, so welcome back! About your edit, though—the idea is that the right and left columns should be about the same length, so the bottom of the "Latest Story Releases" box should come as close as possible to the bottom of the "Helping out" section. Currently, for me, it only reaches slightly below the header of that section, making the page unbalanced and me confused about why you thought the box was too long. Does it look different to you? ~Neshomeh 20:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It's good to be back! I was actually a little worried that you had left too: I'm glad to see that wasn't the case. The problem with the box as it was before I edited it was that the Latest Story Releases box went way past the "Helping out" section. (I think there were something along the lines of three or four release announcements past the bottom of the "Helping out" section pre-edit.) I think I did edit more than I ultimately intended, though, so... yeah. Sorry about that. Herr Wozzeck (talk) 23:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I've been less active on the Board, but I'm still around—just focusing more on wiki editing, writing, and Lost Tales. I'd be interested in doing more with Ilraen and Cindy, by the way, if you are. I don't know if you saw, but he has a journal entry about their encounter. {= ) Hmm, it looked okay to me when I checked the history. It occurs to me that there might be an ad in the right-hand column messing things up, though. Since I use Firefox with Adblock, I sometimes forget they're there. Do you get the ad? Maybe that's what's causing the discrepancy. ~Neshomeh 00:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) More stuff with Ilraen and Cindy? Yes, please! What've you got in mind? (And I actually didn't know that he had a journal entry about their encounter. It's cute to read it from his POV.) Yeah, checking the Wiki's front page, I do get the ad there. That's probably what it is. Herr Wozzeck (talk) 01:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Bleh, stupid ads, messing things up. Oh well, problem solved! I don't have anything too specific in mind, but I like building friendships between my characters and other people's characters (feels more genuine than just making up a bunch of people who know each other), and I especially want to see what'll happen with him and girls—if anything, and that's a BIG if. Dating prospects within his species are currently nonexistent, and I don't expect lots of agents are willing to deal with the weirdness and awkwardness of cross-species romance on top of their job. Especially with a guy like Ilraen, who is perfectly clueless about how to proceed with that sort of thing and would need lots of patience and hand-holding and probably the other person to make the first move like all the time. Anyway, ramble aside, maybe we could use the Dreamwidth comm to do some RPing? It seems a shame to just let it sit there. (I also kinda want to have Kitty's blood elf and dragonhawk run into Ilraen practicing his dragonhawk morph at some point, because fun hijinks would probably ensue. *g*) An interlude of some sort would be good, too, but I don't have any ideas to hang a story on at the moment. You? ~Neshomeh 04:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Dreamwidth comm? I don't use Dreamwidth, so we'd probably have an issue or two there. I actually would be open to RPing, but I think it would be best to do it on something that isn't Dreamwidth. But, isn't this ''a coincidence: I'm actually planning on getting back into PPC writing by writing a couple of interludes for both my RCs (I'm in the middle of an interlude with Eusabius and Zerenze, actually, so... yeah). And now that we're here... hey, maybe Ilraen could make another appearance in an RC 2183 interlude! Or, hell, there's a couple of missions I'm looking into doing that would fit under the DIC's workload between continua that we're familiar with on different levels. In fact, I'm eyeing a fic that could be sporkable... (Harry Potter/Hunger Games crossover spork?) But yeah, maybe do either of those things, and see what happens from there is how I look at it. Herr Wozzeck (talk) 04:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) In defense of Dreamwidth, accounts are free and fun to make, and even if you don't want to, it supports OpenID with LiveJournal and whatever else has OpenID support, so if you have something like that, you could just use it instead. But, there's also the secondary Board, and even Google Docs can work for RP, too. Also, Ilraen can definitely show up in an interlude either way. Dunno if I want to commit to a mission co-write just now, but I know HP and ''Hunger Games (saw the movie when it came out on DVD, then read the whole trilogy). So that's a possibility, if I'm not busy with other stuff when you get to it. Seeing what happens is good. ~Neshomeh 04:59, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Dreamwidth is free? Huh. Well, in that event... I'll have to see what I can do with that. The mission cowrite can wait in that event. I'm still in the middle of the F&E interlude, so I don't know when I'll get to the mission (or indeed the Floaters interlude), but I'll be sure to let you know when I'm done with the F&E interlude! Herr Wozzeck (talk) 01:58, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Co-write All right, I have now finished the first version of my F&E interlude. I'm not posting it yet, 'cause I was thinking of posting both of the proposed interludes at the same time. So... if you want to write something between Cindy and Ilraen, I'm able to do it now. Herr Wozzeck (talk) 02:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. What did you have in mind for the Floaters interlude originally? ~Neshomeh 17:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I had a few ideas: chief among them, I was going to have the entire at least some people in the RC get transferred to a different few missions (I'm leaning strongly towards throwing them into a DMS Hunger Games Division). And then I was going to have Xanthus run over to the Citadel during ME3 (justified, as he's got a friend who has appeared during two of the missions and actually served a minor plot-related function during the Subject 23 mission), and maybe even bring Anneli and Cindy along. I think I'm going to drop that second plot thread, though, as it might be too much activity for an RC that has just gone through two troll-fics and a Stufic which contained an extremely powerful Suvian artifact. So yeah... Thoughts? Herr Wozzeck (talk) Hmm... sounds like that could be a good set-up to the HG x HP mission you mentioned, actually, if Cindy's getting shunted over there. (I'm thinking a co-mission's a stronger possibility now.) Maybe she could run into Ilraen at the Canon Library? I put a line about Nume reading the last book in the trilogy in the mission I'm working on, and they (or just Ilraen) could be returning the book when she comes to pick it up. ~Neshomeh 21:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) (Yay!) Hm... Yeah, that could work. Yeah, I'm up for that. And then they exchange pleasantries and a status update. Alright, that sounds like a game plan if you're up for it. Herr Wozzeck (talk) 22:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's what I was thinking, so, perfect! I guess, since it's an interlude, Gdocs is the way to go. Let me know when you want me to jump in. My e-mail address is on my user page, if you need it. I'm pretty much always free in the afternoons (after 12:00 CST) during the week these days. ~Neshomeh 03:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) A friendly hello Hey, Herr! It's eatpraylove from the Board/deviantART. Just wanted to stop by and make sure you were still alive out there. Have you read my first mission yet? I think it's still on the Biard, and I'd really value your opinion. Thankies! LadyChampion (talk) 03:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC)